


used to give each other the world

by RiDaylight



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Lovers to Friends, M/M, post breakup
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiDaylight/pseuds/RiDaylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Коннора все еще куча вещей Троя. А еще у Коннора все еще есть подарок на День Рождения Троя, который он купил несколько месяцев назад.</p><p>(Trying to be friends post break up fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	used to give each other the world

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [used to give each other the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130501) by [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron). 



Коннор просыпается утром пятого июня со свинцовым комком нервов в его животе. Он притворяется, будто не видит дату на экране своего телефона, когда проверяет время и отключает будильник, который должен сработать через пять минут. В нем больше нет никакой необходимости, потому что Коннор уже встал. Сейчас 7:48 утра в Лос-Анджелесе, значит, в Перте на пятнадцать часов больше – почти одиннадцать часов вечера. Разум Коннора все еще автоматически рассчитывает время. Не каждое утро, как вы могли бы подумать, и вовсе не каждый раз, когда Коннор смотрит на часы, но иногда, когда его мысли заняты Троем, он просто знает.  
  
Встряхнув головой, очистив разум, Коннор берет телефон и собирается сделать себе завтрак. Он заваривает кофе и добавляет в тарелку с овсяной кашей банан, зерна чиа и немного миндального масла. Завтракает, сидя за столом перед телефоном, экран которого остается черным, словно насмехаясь над ним.  
  
Тишина в квартире громко звенит в его ушах, но он не может заставить себя включить какую-нибудь музыку.  
  
(Он не слушал альбом Троя уже несколько месяцев, что расстраивало его, потому что песни в нем были потрясающими, но Коннор не мог слушать их, не думая о слишком многих вещах. Это не помогало ему двигаться дальше.)  
  
Впереди его ждал трудный рабочий день: несколько важных встреч и куча редактирования, а еще работа над дизайнами для Common Culture. Он просто хотел быть уверенным в том, что у него не останется времени на то, чтобы думать над чем-то сегодня.  
  
(Он отменил бронь на билет на самолет несколько месяцев назад.)  
  
Кофе оказывается слишком горьким; Коннору не хватило терпения на то, чтобы перемолоть зерна до конца, поэтому сейчас кусочки неприятно скрипят на зубах при каждом глотке. Он делает вид, что не замечает.  
  
Он делает вид, что не пялится на экран своего телефона, не зная, что сказать.  
  
(Он должен был быть в Австралии сегодня.)  
  
Если ему вообще нужно что-то говорить. Но что? Конечно, ему следует это сделать. Или нет?  
  
(Если быть точными, то он должен был прилететь в Австралию еще два дня назад. И два дня назад он точно так же притворялся, что ничего не произошло. Все было как обычно.)  
  
Он берет в руку ложку, чтобы не было соблазна взять телефон, и медленно начинает есть свою овсяную кашу. Ему нравится разделять ее на части: овсяные хлопья сюда, сразу рядом пусть будет резаный банан, миндальное масло скатывается в сторону, а зерна чиа остаются беспорядочно разбросанными по всей тарелке. Таким образом, когда он ест, он набирает в ложку немного хлопьев и несколько кусочков банана, а после опускает ее в масло. Зерна в любом случае окажутся там.  
  
(Трой предпочитал все смешивать. Ладно, Трой предпочитал вообще не завтракать овсянкой, но ему нравилось потакать Коннору, а Коннору нравилось думать, что Трою наконец понравилась овсяная каша, когда он вырос.  
  
Ему абсолютно все равно, ел ли Трой овсянку с тех пор, как… с тех пор.)  
  
Он не может есть кашу бесконечно, и когда он заканчивает завтракать, на часах девять утра. Почти полночь. День Рождения Троя уже пойти закончился.  
  
Коннор хватает телефон и открывает диалог с Троем в whatsapp в считанные секунды. Их последние сообщения друг другу были еще до их последнего разговора. Он так сильно старается, чтобы не смотреть на них, и гипнотизирует клавиатуру, но синее сердечко от Троя, которое он отдаленно видит, язвительно насмехается над ним.  
  
_С 21-летием!_ – пишет он. Затем долго смотрит и стирает. У них были планы на двадцать первый День Рождения Троя. И Кон совсем не хочет мозолить ему глаза, будто бы он скучает по нему.  
  
Они должны быть друзьями. Они пытаются ими быть, по крайней мере.  
  
_С Днем Рождения, Трой!_ – пишет он следом, добавляет _–бой_ , а затем стирает все предложение.  
  
_С Днем Рождения, дружище!_ – Трой иногда называет так своих знакомых, хотя и редко. Коннор же никогда.  
  
_С Днем Рождения!_  
  
Коннор смотрит на эти слова, пока экран его телефона не начинает темнеть, добавляет короткое _–с_ , когда до него доходит, что Трой мог удалить его номер, а затем отправляет.  
  
На секунду его одолевает желание бросить свой телефон в стену, чтобы не пришлось иметь дело с ответом. Или же с его отсутствием.  
  
Вместо этого он идет в душ.  
  
Когда он возвращается, на его телефоне три сообщения – два от Эндрю и одно от Троя.  
  
_Спасибо! –t_  
  
Коннор прокручивает это в голове снова и снова, пока одевается.  
  
_–t_? Трой никогда в жизни так не подписывал сообщения. По крайней мере, те, что были для Коннора. Он должен был понять, что _Коннор_ не удалил его номер, раз написал ему первый. Что, если он просто смеется над ним? Пытается поддержать ту вежливость, что была в сообщении Коннора?  
  
К счастью, прежде чем Коннор начинает думать об этом слишком много, ему звонит Эндрю.  
  
(Коннор думает об этом весь день.)  
  
(Он не уверен в том, что ему хорошо удается двигаться дальше.)  
  
*  
  
– Трой сказал, что ты писал ему на его День Рождения, – говорит Тайлер за ужином две недели спустя.  
  
Сердце Коннора подпрыгивает прямо к его горлу из груди, где оно покоилось до этого времени.  
  
– Ну, да, – отвечает он.  
  
Тайлер изучает его взглядом, а затем мягко улыбается.  
  
– Это здорово, – говорит он.  
  
– Правда? Ты так думаешь? – Коннор сутулится, освобождая плечи от невидимого напряжения, которое незаметно для него появилось.  
  
– Да, абсолютно, – произносит Тайлер и откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
– Я имею в виду, вы были замечательной парой, иногда даже до тошноты, – говорит он, смотря Коннору в глаза в подтверждение. – Но вы были потрясающими друзьями до этого. Я рад, что вы не забываете об этом.  
  
Коннор сглатывает, игнорируя жжение в горле и глазах.  
  
– Да, я тоже, – отвечает он.  
  
– К тому же, это гораздо легче – быть друзьями с кем-то, с кем ты уже ими был, – добавляет Тайлер, улыбаясь и подмигивая.  
  
Коннор заставляет себя засмеяться.  
  
– Мне жаль, что я доставляю тебе неудобства, – говорит он.  
  
– Ты прощен, – отмахивается Тайлер. – При условии, что ты присоединишься к нам, когда Трой приедет сюда через две недели.  
  
Коннор сомневается, и лицо Тайлера угасает. Совсем немного, потому что он пытается остаться радостным, но Кон замечает. Тай должен, просто обязан сохранить это выражение лица, чтобы хоть как-то поддерживать отношения между ними. Как и все остальные. Коннор понимает. Это тяжело – оставаться на связи с таким количеством друзей, особенно учитывая то, что они разбросаны по всему миру. Более того, они даже не могут собраться все вместе в одно время. Это важно для как для них всех, так и для каждого в отдельности – то, что они наконец смогут собраться в одной комнате.  
  
– Я приду, – говорит он, взбодрившись от улыбки Тайлера. – Но сначала я хочу поговорить с Троем об этом. Не хочу появляться ни с того, ни с сего. Если он не захочет, чтобы я приходил, я отнесусь к этому решению с уважением.  
  
Тень, которая проходит по лицу Тайлера, дает понять, что он не отнесется, но Коннор тут же обнадеживающе улыбается ему. Компромисс. Вот что важно.  
  
– Ладно, ты прав, – соглашается Тайлер. – Но поговори с ним как можно быстрее.  
  
– Конечно, – обещает Коннор.  
  
Тайлер снова улыбается.  
  
– Хорошо. Хочешь десерт?  
  
*  
  
Три дня спустя Коннор вновь смотрит на экран своего телефона, пытаясь придумать, что сказать Трою. Это большой шаг – увидеть его снова. Или же если он того не захочет, по крайней мере, поговорить с ним.  
  
(Он хочет увидеть Троя вновь.)  
  
Это все еще тяжело.  
  
(Он не готов увидеть Троя снова. Пока нет.)  
  
Это тяжело – быть вежливым, теплым, но в то же время таким далеким от человека, с которым ты был так близок.  
  
(Он боится увидеть Троя вновь, но хочет. Иногда он хочет этого так сильно, что это пугает его. Словно встреча мыши со змеей.)  
  
Он берет телефон, кладет его обратно и говорит себе не быть таким идиотом.  
  
_Привет, Трой! Тайлер сказал мне, что ты будешь в Лос-Анджелесе через две недели, и предложил мне провести время вместе с вами. Просто хотел убедиться, не против ли ты? –с_  
  
Только когда он откладывает телефон, делая глубокий вздох в попытке успокоить свое бешено бьющееся сердце, парень бросает взгляд на циферблат. Час пятнадцать дня – четыре утра в Перте.  
  
Коннор оставляет телефон и начинает приготовление обеда. Трой не ответит сразу же.  
  
(Трой держит телефон при себе все время и никогда не ставит его на беззвучный режим, когда идет спать. Этим он пытался сказать, что не хотел, чтобы люди долго размышляли над тем, стоит ли ему звонить или писать; он пытался работать вопреки разнице во времени. Он не хотел терять связь по каким бы то ни было причинам. Одно неотправленное сообщение может легко перетечь в два, пять, а потом вдруг превратится в недели молчания.)  
  
Он успевает дойти лишь до холодильника, когда его телефон вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении. Коннор говорит своему бешеному сердцу успокоиться и идет обратно к телефону, быстро вводя пароль, чтобы просмотреть сообщение.  
  
_Привет, Коннор! Конечно, не против! Мы сто лет уже не разговаривали! –t_  
  
(Коннор не думает о Трое, лежа в кровати, беспричинно просыпаясь и проверяя время на своем телефоне, щурясь от яркого света с экрана в надежде увидеть там новое сообщение. Он не может представить выражение лица того, кто отправлял ему сообщения, когда тот увидит Коннора. Трой, наверное, закусывал свою губу, когда печатал ответ. Может, он уткнулся лицом в подушку, но все еще краем глаза смотрел на экран своего телефона в ожидании ответа от Коннора.)  
  
Трой пишет так, словно они хорошие знакомые, а не бывшие бойфренды. Слишком много энтузиазма, слишком правильная пунктуация в сообщениях.  
  
Может, это именно то, что им нужно, то, что поможет им преодолеть все это. Начать их дружбу снова. Прекратить ходить вокруг да около и просто вернуться к прошлому. Это как прилепить лейкопластырь.  
  
_Отлично! Жду с нетерпением! –с_  
  
_Да, я тоже! –t_  
  
Трой отвечает сразу же, будто бы он ждал его сообщения. В четыре часа утра.  
  
(Коннор не думает о Трое, лежа в кровати.)  
  
*  
  
В тот день, когда Трой должен приехать в Лос-Анджелес – спасибо, Тайлер, Коннору и правда нужно было об этом знать – Коннор почему-то вытаскивает коробку с вещами Троя из дальнего угла шкафа. Ему успешно удавалось игнорировать ее существование, но сейчас, когда Трой в городе, он думает над тем, стоит ли ему возвращать все это. Кажется, что это очередное клише, к тому же, немного жесткое – вычеркнуть Троя из его жизни насовсем и вернуть ему его же вещи, хотя Коннор и пытался не вспоминать ничего из их прошлой жизни. Может, Трою нужно что-то из всего этого.  
  
Скорее всего, ему все равно на футболки или бини. Абсолютно точно ему плевать на старый университетский свитшот Коннора, который Трой так привычно носил вечерами, что они проводили вместе, смотря фильмы в обнимку; это было так часто, что Коннор больше не считал его своим. Но, может, он хочет вернуть назад свои книги; две последних он нашел после того, как Трой уехал в последний раз, и просто не хотел связываться с его родителями в Австралии.  
  
(А еще он не знает, что делать с подарком на его День Рождения, который Коннор купил несколько месяцев назад. Он не может найти в себе силы, чтобы выбросить его или подарить кому-нибудь другому. Кон помнит, как говорил улыбчивой продавщице, что это подарок для его бойфренда, помнит, как был уверен, что Трою он точно понравится. Коннор уверен, что в магазине никто не вспомнит его лица, но он просто не может придти туда и сказать: "Мы расстались, мне больше это не нужно".)  
  
Он думает о том, стоит ли просить Троя заехать за ней или же ему лучше взять ее с собой и передать самому, но ему не хочется делать из этого какое-то представление, пусть даже и теплое. И он не хочет идти на встречу с Троем, не важно, как давно они не виделись.  
  
А затем, конечно же, Тайлер пишет ему и сообщает, что они встречаются _сегодня_ , хотя Трой только что перелетел через океан.  
  
До Коннора доходит, что он не знает этого. Может, он уже находился в Америке какое-то время.  
  
В любом случае, коробка может подождать.  
  
*  
  
Видеть Троя снова – это и легче, и труднее, чем он думал. Трой выглядит… точно так же.  
  
Такой же сутулый, кудрявый, те же сияющие синие глаза, те же розовые губы, та же худоба, те же руки, та же чуть-более-модный-чем-все-остальные-в-этой-комнате одежда.  
  
Коннор узнает даже нерешительную улыбку. Только он давно уже не видел, чтобы она была адресована именно ему.  
  
Тайлер обнимает его в знак приветствия, прежде чем кто-либо из них успевает сказать что-нибудь друг другу, затем он попадает в объятия Кори, а после следуют все, пока не остается один Трой, и Коннор _не хочет делать из этого представление_ , поэтому он обнимает Троя. Крохотный вздох, который издает Трой, будто бы охватываемый их неожиданной близостью, щемит сердце Коннора.  
  
– Рад видеть тебя, – говорит Трой, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. Его голос даже не дрожит.  
  
– Я тоже. Здорово, что у меня получилось придти, – произносит Коннор.  
  
– Итак, – влезает Тайлер, взволнованно хлопнув в ладони. – Может, мы уже поедем?  
  
На секунду его взгляд останавливается на Конноре, и он выглядит расстроенным.  
  
Коннор улыбается в ответ.  
  
– Несколько человек могут поехать со мной, я не пью сегодня, – предлагает он. – Только, наверное, потом не смогу вас всех развести по домам.  
  
Все кивают в знак согласия и быстро рассаживаются по машинам. Тайлер дает Коннору адрес бара, в который они решили поехать, а затем Кон с тремя пассажирами, коротая время за смехом и разговорами, едут не так уж и быстро из-за пробок на дорогах.  
  
Его сердце все еще учащенно бьется, и он позволяет беседе отвлечь его от чувства близости с телом Троя.  
  
Они приезжают к месту назначения раньше остальных ребят и решают убедиться в том, что количества шотов на столике хватит на всех. Они спотыкаются на входе, будто бы уже пьяны, смеются и оживляются. Коннор рефлексивно улыбается. Он решает, что хорошо проведет время. Между ним и Троем все определенно может быть в порядке, и нет ни одной причины, которая помешала бы ему насладиться вечером.  
  
Позже они, конечно же, все вместе садятся за стол, и не то чтобы Коннор обращает на это внимание, но он оказывается зажатым совсем рядом с Троем. Тот бросает на него мимолетный взгляд, будто бы показывая свое сожаление и решительность в том, что они смогут вынести лучшее из этой ситуации, и улыбается, прежде чем развернуться обратно к Кори, дослушивая его увлекательный рассказ.  
  
Они не разговаривали с тех пор, как разбили друг другу сердца, но это все еще самая сокровенная вещь для Коннора – смотреть Трою в глаза.  
  
Несколько часов им удается вежливо игнорировать друг друга, не считая пары взглядов, которыми они обмениваются, пока Трой не вскакивает с места, чтобы помочь принести им еще выпивки. Та часть тела Коннора, к которой вдруг больше никто не прижимается, мгновенно холодеет.  
  
Он не возвращается.  
  
Не только на свое место рядом с Коннором, в чем, может быть, и заключалась цель его плана, но и за столик вообще.  
  
Вместо этого он не отходит от бара, флиртуя с парнем, который своим телом мог бы закрыть всего Троя. Возможно, даже дважды.  
  
Коннор сглатывает и отворачивается.  
  
Дело даже не в том, что Трой флиртует с кем-то другим, а в том, что Коннор точно знает, что язык тела Троя говорит о многом. Он заинтересован не в парне, а в том, чтобы лишь отвлечься. Трой флиртует именно так, когда просто не хочет о чем-то думать какое-то время, а не когда он наслаждается собеседником. Возможно, из этого двусмысленного общения в последствии что-то выйдет, а именно – жаркие и быстрые прикосновения в какой-нибудь из кабинок туалета.  
  
– Хей, – Тайлер вырывает его из мыслей, положив руку на его предплечье.  
  
Коннор лишь слабо улыбается. Тайлер пьян.  
  
– Прости, – произносит Тай. – Я не хотел, чтобы все получилось так неловко. Знаешь, просто думал, что вы оба готовы к этому.  
  
Коннор похлопывает его по руке.  
  
– Все в порядке, Тайлер, – говорит он. – С нами обоими все хорошо, правда.  
  
Тайлер не выглядит так, будто верит ему.  
  
– Я знаю, что Трой тесно связан с твоим каминг аутом и остальным, – произносит он, и Коннор хочет запротестовать, но Тай не дает ему шанса, – но есть и другие парни. Трой – не единственный человек в этом мире.  
  
– Знаю, – отвечает Коннор, изо всех сил стараясь улыбнуться. Он бы поспорил о том, что не зациклен на Трое, но Тайлер просто думает, что это тяжело – желать, чтобы Трой остался, но не знать, как воплотить это в жизнь; расстаться с кем-то, но не из-за недостатка любви; вот только пьяный Тайлер – последний человек, с которым Коннор хотел бы спорить.  
  
Тай лишь пьяно смотрит ему в глаза, а потом решительно кивает.  
  
– Хорошо, да. Просто напоминаю тебе об этом. Есть куча парней в рыбе, – говорит он, подмигивает, а затем хмурится. – В смысле, в море. Парни в..? Как рыб в море.  
  
Коннор смеется и снова хлопает его по руке.  
  
(Он знает. Просто не готов пойти на рыбалку.)  
  
*  
  
Коннор отправляет Трою сообщение, руководствуясь тем, что прошлой ночью они совсем не ругались.  
  
_Привет! У меня коробка с твоими вещами, если они тебе все еще нужны –с_  
  
_Что за вещи? –t_ Отправляет Трой в ответ, на что Коннор открывает коробку и присылает ему фотографию.  
  
_Там есть даже подарок для меня? ;) –t_ Дразнит Трой, и Коннор чувствует, как все его тело напрягается, пока он принимает решение.  
  
_Да_ , – отправляет он.  
  
Ответ от Троя на этот раз приходит чуть позже, давая ему время для размышлений, но он все же приходит.  
  
_Я могу заехать завтра днем? Около четырех?_  
  
_Да, отлично_ , – отправляет Коннор.  
  
_Хорошо, тогда увидимся!_ Отвечает Трой, и Коннор откладывает телефон, а с его губ слетает громкий вздох. Он закрывает коробку и ставит ее обратно в шкаф в последний раз.  
  
*  
  
Трой колеблется, стоя у двери, когда Коннор приглашает его внутрь, словно он не уверен, разрешено ли ему войти.  
  
– Кофе? – предлагает Коннор вместо того, чтобы повторить свое приглашение, а Трой покорно идет за ним на кухню.  
  
– Да, спасибо. Ты все еще прогоняешь его через френч пресс? – спрашивает он.  
  
– Разумеется, – говорит Коннор. – Так получается лучше всего.  
  
– Эспрессо в Италии был потрясающим, – произносит Трой, скорее всего, просто чтобы поддержать беседу. И он не прыгает на столешницу, чтобы сесть, как когда-то Коннор просил его сотни раз не делать.  
  
– Да, но это было _в Италии_ , – говорит Кон. Кажется, что это просто несправедливо: ожидать хоть малейшего сходства между кофе, сделанным на маленькой кухне Коннора, и итальянским эспрессо.  
  
Трой не отвечает.  
  
Коробка стоит на обеденном столе, на самом видном месте, но никто из них не прикасается к ней. Вместо этого они стоят на достаточно большом расстоянии друг от друга, по разные стороны столешницы, и ждут кофе, пока Коннор притворяется, что очень занят, чуть ли не бегая по кухне. Он достает кружки, чайные ложки, молоко и сахар. Только тогда, когда они садятся за стол, чтобы насладиться напитком, они больше не могут игнорировать коробку. Отчасти именно поэтому Коннор поставил ее именно сюда.  
  
Трой делает два осторожных глотка кофе, а затем открывает коробку.  
  
Он откладывает подарок, не говоря ничего, и достает книги.  
  
– Кстати говоря, я искал вот эту недавно, – говорит он, и легкий смешок дает понять, что он точно никогда бы не подумал, что она может быть здесь, у Коннора.  
  
– Ну, теперь ты нашел ее, – вынужден сказать Кон.  
  
Трой улыбается и откладывает книги в сторону, достает футболки и бини. Он кладет все это рядом с книгами, а затем целую минуту смотрит на университетский свитшот Коннора. Кон же старается не смотреть на Троя в ответ, но это тяжело, когда он может прочитать эмоции, которые переполняют его лицо, так хорошо.  
  
– Ты можешь забрать его, если хочешь, – предлагает Коннор мягко.  
  
Пальцы Троя перебирают ткань, а затем он кивает и убирает его. Вот только не к остальным вещам.  
  
– Спасибо, но… – он пытается, но попытка проваливается.  
  
– Да, конечно, – перебивает Коннор. Он понимает. В коробке лежит лишь несколько безделушек, ни одну из которых Трой не решает забрать. Останется только подарок.  
  
Это длинная тонкая коробка, и естественно, Коннор знает, что внутри.  
  
Браслет с тремя подвесками. Скрипичный ключ, радуга и корона.  
  
(Когда Коннор волновался о своем первом сборнике, Трой встряхнул его за плечи, посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал, что однажды он станет королем ютуба. Коннор назвал сборник _Crown_ , а Трой с тех пор завел привычку называть его _Prince Charming_.)  
  
Трой не спешит открывать подарок, вместо этого он внимательно изучает его глазами.  
  
– Я купил его четыре месяца назад, – Коннору тяжело объяснять. – Я не знал, что…  
  
– Да, – говорит Трой. Он тоже понимает.  
  
– Он твой, если хочешь, но если это слишком… странно, то все в порядке. Ты не должен, – произносит Коннор, но его быстро перебивает Трой.  
  
– Нет, я хочу. Думаю, мы сможем стать хорошими друзьями к _твоему_ Дню Рождения, так что будет справедливо, если ты мне что-то подаришь, не так ли? – дразнит он и берет коробку.  
  
Коннор смеется.  
  
Трой улыбается ему, а его глаза светятся.  
  
(Они не смеялись вместе больше двух месяцев.)  
  
Крошечные остатки неловкости между ними рушатся, к их общему удивлению, но у Коннора все еще стоит ком в горле, когда Трой аккуратно снимает веревку и разрывает оберточную бумагу. Воздух в комнате будто бы замораживается, когда Трой видит крошечную корону на синей бархатной ткани внутри.  
  
(Когда Коннор покупал его, он представлял смех и сладкие поцелуи, взаимное проявление ласки и привязанности, а потом он бы помог Трою застегнуть браслет на его тонком запястье, наблюдая за солнечными зайчиками, отбрасываемыми от украшения. И, наверное, Тайд бы придумал кучу шуток о том, что внутри было не кольцо.)  
  
– Он прелестный, – произносит Трой с хрипотцой. Он не прочищает горла, потому что не хочет привлекать к этому еще больше внимания, и Коннор ничего не говорит.  
  
Трой проводит пальцами по цепочке и каждой из подвесок, а затем аккуратно вынимает из коробки. Какое-то время он пытается справиться с застежкой, которая упорно не хочет поддаваться, и Коннор уже готов предложить помощь, но у Троя наконец выходит. Украшение свисает с его запястья и отражает солнечный свет, когда Трой поднимает руку, рассматривая его. Его ногти сегодня покрашены в бледно-голубой, словно снежинки зимним утром.  
  
– Спасибо, – говорит он, смотря на Коннора из-под ресниц. Стесняется.  
  
Он даже не пытается скрыть того, что на его лице хозяйничает калейдоскоп эмоций. Хотя оно могло бы не выражать ничего, если бы он знал, чего ищет. Коннор еще не забыл эти мелочи о нем.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – произносит он и не может не спросить, – тебе нравится?  
  
Что-то в выражении его лица меняется, когда он кивает. Он наклоняет голову и трет глаза, совсем не скрываясь от взгляда Коннора. Кон же сидит, пораженно наблюдая за ним, совсем не зная, что делать. Дыхание Троя становится рваным, а потом он кладет локти на стол и зажимает голову между ладонями.  
  
Он больше не издает ни звука, но Коннор знает, что он плачет. Он знает его до мозга костей, и от этого так просто не избавиться. Он заставил Троя плакать. И в первый раз он понятия не имеет, что делать.  
  
(Обними его. Обними его. Обними его. Обними его. Обними его. Обними его. Обними его.)  
  
– Прости, – запинаясь, произносит он и дотрагивается ладонью до Троя, будто бы на его месте сидел кто-то другой, кто-то совсем чужой ему.  
  
Когда он дотрагивается до рукава Троя, он притягивает его к себе и обнимает так, словно он сам одеяло, пытаясь обхватить как можно большую часть его тела.  
  
– Прости, – повторяет он.  
  
Трой приходит в себя и качает головой. Он все еще очень тихий, но он кладет свои ладони Коннору на футболку. Вообще-то Коннору не очень уж нравится быть согнутым пополам вот так, но он даже не думает о том, чтобы пошевелиться, а лишь сжимает Троя в своих руках покрепче и борется со своими собственными слезами.  
  
– Ты так небезразличен мне, – задыхается Трой, пробубнив слова в грудь Коннора и в футболку, в руки обоих и куда-то в сторону стола, но все еще достаточно ясно.  
  
Две горячие слезы бегут из глаз Коннора, и он отстраняется, чтобы вытереть их.  
  
– Мне тоже. Ты мне тоже совсем небезразличен, – говорит он, а голос переполнен непролитыми слезами и несказанными чувствами.  
  
Он пытается уговорить Троя поднять взгляд, и когда он делает это, их глаза встречаются. Они так близко. Губы Троя прямо здесь, и они могли бы. Только… один раз. Один последний раз.  
  
(Губы обоих огрубели от покусываний.)  
  
Коннор берет лицо Троя в ладони и оставляет поцелуй у него на лбу, наполовину на коже, наполовину на волосах.  
  
Трой расслабляется в его руках, словно этими простыми действиями они прощают и отпускают друг друга.  
  
– Я не хочу терять тебя, – говорит он, мягко, словно боясь, что у слов будет больше влияния, если он скажет их громче.  
  
– Я тоже, – произносит Коннор. – Жизнь гораздо лучше, когда в ней есть ты.  
  
Трой судорожно вздыхает, как всегда бывает после слез, и между ними повисает тишина, пока он не садится обратно на свое место.  
  
– Мы пройдем через это, да? – спрашивает он.  
  
Коннор кивает. В его разуме нет ни малейших сомнений. Только то, что его влюбленность в парня, который не хотел быть пойманным, прекратилась, пусть и не совсем, не сейчас, не означает, что он забудет про дружбу с Троем.  
  
– Конечно, – произносит он.  
  
Ответная улыбка Троя сильнее любой из тех, которые Коннор когда-либо замечал на его губах с тех пор, как они последний раз виделись.  
  
– Конечно, – повторяет он.  
  
(Когда-нибудь их раны заживут.) 

**Конец.**


End file.
